tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven
|Food Cost = 700 |location = Tinker Island |Survivors = Hermit, Xantos |inhabitants = Sick Monkey |image = Haven.png|parts food cost = 750 |parts time = 1h|Locations = Canyon}} Haven is a location that you discovered after you have explored the shore. It is the home of the hermit. * After Haven you unlock Canyon location. Landing * You land silently on the lake island. You are at the heights of alertness. * You still see the smoke rising from the center of the island. # out: You call out to get attention of any possible island dwellers. #*You get no answer. #*Continue #*The smoke comes from the centre of island, that is covered by a thick forest. #* The battle with the bramble is punishing, but eventually the vegetation disappears entirely. #* You reach a clearing and in the middle of it, you see a fire burning. #* Other than that, the clearing is empty. Whoever made camp here, fled in a hurry. #* You search the are some more, but find nothing of interest. #* back #* Disappointed, you return to the shore. #* To you amazement, you boat is gone. Now what?! #*#Panic: Panic overwhelms you, you scream and jump in anger. You don't come any closer to a solution. Okay (Continue to Search section) #*# Search: You go up and down the beach, the climb a palm to scan the lake. #** You spot you boat in the water. #** Someone or something is inside, paddling. #** Swim #** You jump into the water. The shock of the cold hits you hard. #** on #** With great strokes you quickly reach the boat and climb into it. #** Inside you find a man. He is clearly shocked to see you. #** Inspect (Continue to 'The Hermit' section) # silent: You remain silent as you start exploring the island. You dare not warn any island dwellers. #* Continue #* The smoke comes from the centre of island, that is covered by a thick forest. #* The battle with the bramble is punishing, but eventually the vegetation disappears entirely. #* You reach a clearing and in the middle of it, you see a fire burning. #* Continue #* And by fire, there is a man. He is crouching and holding his hands towards the warming flames. #*# away: It is decided that the man whoever he is, might be dangerous. Isolated on the lake Island, as he is, he won't pose a threat to your exploration of Tinker Island. You hope. <--End #*# him #** You step out of the cover of the forest into the open. #** You take a few steps towards the man. At a safe distance from him you clear your throat in order to draw attention. #** Continue (Continue to 'The Hermit' section) The Hermit * The Hermit is wearing dirty rags, has messy hair and unshaven beard. He has lived here for quite a while. * But he seems harmless enough. His fire and camp looked like the work of a simpleton. # him food #*You take out a slice of meat, and lay it on the ground for the hermit to see, then back away. #*Wait #*The hermit is reluctant at first then grabs the meat and eats it whole. You gained his trust. #*me #*You show him some more meat and make a welcoming gestures The hermit looks at his primitive fire to say goodbye and follows you, carefully. Hermit joins you. # to him #* You greet him and introduce yourselves, but the man doesn't react, just stares at you. #* Has he lost the ability to speak? #* You will have to find a different approach. #* Okay Ancient Civilization Story * The Hermit sees you counting on Pearls of Skill. He suffers a panic attack, alerting everyone in camp. * The other survivors grab him until he calms down. After a while he utters a single word: EXILE. * You beg him to say more. There is a flicker in his eye indicating that his intelligence may be slowly coming back. * on * Finally the words come to him. The Pearls, he says, with a raspy voice, were the reason of his exile to this island. * He was once a learned man. He made the Pearls. He wanted to help people, but he also saw the dangers. * People * His people were ancient builders of wonders. * They built the outpost in this island to be his place of exile. * You wonder how long ago this all must have been. * Age * You ask him about his age. He can't tell. A lot? Yet he is still alive. * He points at a Pearl of Skill. * They enhance body and mind. And prolong life. * You figure he must have used the Pearls on himself extensively. * on * He says the Pearls by themselves aren't dangerous, but they make society cruel. * Only rich wanted to have them. He disagreed and for that he was sent into exile on this island. * Civilization * He doesn't know what befell his civilization, maybe the Pearls started a civil war or a natural disaster occurred. All contact was lost after his exile. * Through the years he forgot who he was and what terrible thing he has done. Hermit's Judgement * You sense his conscience is full of guilt. * He waits for you judgement on the matter. Is it the downfall of the ancient civilization his fault or not? *# Guilty: he asks if he can serve you to pay the price for his wrongdoings. He shows you a stash of his remaining pearls. You may use them, if you so desire, he is done with them. You may use them to increase the chances of your survival, but he warns you not to abuse them as did his people. You get Pearls of Skill (4 of them, each giving +1 to a single stat). *# guilty: You calm him. it was not his fault. The Hermit is thankful. He manages to remember his name. He was called Xantos, the Alchemist. He asks if he can stay with you and help you escape this island. You agree and give him a hug. The Hermit has been upgraded. Monkey In The Middle Of The Road Event * On your path you encounter a monkey sitting in the middle of the road. It looks very sad. What do you do? # it: you noticed that it is malnourished and sick, you then decided that the monkey needs the banana more than you do and leave it on its way. Later on some of your survivors fell sick for touching a sick monkey causing them to lose some . # Away: you shoo the animal away. As it runs you see that it carries a juicy banana. #*The animal limps a bit, so you could easily follow it, throw a spear to kill it, or just let it go. #*What do you do? #*# it: you follow the limping money through the jungle. It's easy enough. After a while the monkey reaches a huge banana tree! You get Banana Tree. #*# it with a spear (-20 ): you will then receive the banana that the monkey was holding. #*# it: the monkey will limp its way through the jungle and you continue on your way. Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations